


Worth

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [5]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Worth

Sometimes I question

Was it worth it?

The people I hurt,

The lies I told

But when I look at you, I realized

It was worth it

_You were always worth it_


End file.
